Talk:Known Issues/@comment-4598147-20120129173720/@comment-3205411-20120131131145
yes the number of posts being set high, and collecting from an appID that has less than 100 posts in your given timeframe (48 hours or whatever) will draw more posts than expected, but there is an option in the menu to not display those older than your older limit too. *The opening of more than one window when you have the window queue turned on would mean that the window handle is occasionally broken, and would be an issue with your browser. When the first window is created, WM grabs the object reference to that window and reuses it. I've never seen an issue with this in FF standard releases. But because I use the window.open function, not all browser types will behave exactly the same as FF standard. Chrome having the worst time with it. If ever something happens to nullify that object reference, when its called again the browser will assume I just meant new window and it will make a new window without informing me/you of the issue or its cause. Kinda lame. *I intend to allow sidekicks a button option that lets them select a group of bonus types by a prefix. For instance, DDM's FV sidekick might have a bunch of animals who's WM id all start with "adopt_deer" and then there are 30 varieties of deer (unlikely...so far). DDM could then have a button that selected just those deer from a larger messy list of everything that started with just "adopt_". The prioritizer will inherit this ability to select by prefix. *Eventually I also want to code for selection groups. This would be something defined in the sidekick code and passed to the WM during docking. It would offer up groups named by the sidekick developer, such as "Latest Building" or "Rare Animals" or "All Basic Materials". In addition, the user would be able to create their own groups. Again these group labels would show up in the prioritizer. Most of this stuff is pretty simple to add, but will take more memory in the about:config. *Yes the short view does look strange, but its just because I never finished it before I put the first version out. I have been just ignoring it for now until I do actually get it the way I had intended. It was actually supposed to be much nicer looking, and the hover boxes were supposed to be created dynamically to save memory and use more processor time. There are a lot of DOM elements per item and it really slows crap down right now. *As for the console max-height, yes its broken for some reason. I can't remember which version broke it, and I haven't looked into why yet. And also the content window size is wrong if you have more than 12 sidekicks installed. Visualization is something I have been working with over the last week when I've had a second or two. Not much time this week as I have been working on some other projects that might actually make me some money. *And one more thing, any time you find something that is not in a sidekick, bonus type wise, post a comment of its details to the Missing page. I haven't worked on cityville for so long and I am really trying to get somebody to take it over. I've had 3 people say they were going to but I don't see any action on the topic. I try to keep up with all my big sidekicks, but I kinda let some of them die like CW, TI and EA. For the not-mine sidekicks, you might want to just report that bonus type right to the sidekick creator's userscripts page, which you can get to easily from the Downloads script box. Hey thanks for the comments and suggestions. It seems we are on the same brain pattern here on most everything. The only difference is my time constraints.